daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Eirene Lavellan
Eirene Lavellan (born 9:14 Dragon), also known as the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor, was a Dalish hunter of Clan Lavellan. Though the child of city elves from the Kirkwall Alienage, Eirene's parents died before they could raise her, and as such she considers herself wholly a Dalish elf. The sole survivor of the explosion of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Eirene was left with the Anchor and pressed into service against her will. After the destruction of Haven, Eirene was named the Inquisitor of the reborn Inquisition, a title she gave up in 9:44 when it became clear the organization had been compromised. Her older brother is Gabriel Lavellan, and she is aunt to his two daughters, Sildelona and Emer. If Gabriel is Inquisitor... Eirene Lavellan is the younger sister of Inquisitor Gabriel Lavellan. She attempted to volunteer to go to the Conclave in his stead so he could stay behind with his daughters, but was shot down by Keeper Deshanna. After Gabriel managed to rescue Clan Lavellan, she joined the Inquisition as an agent under Leliana. Otherwise... Eirene Lavellan was a Dalish elf belonging to Clan Lavellan who attended the Conclave with her older brother Gabriel Lavellan. Both siblings were killed in the explosion that destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Overview Physical Appearance Unlike her brother, Eirene did not inherit their father's albinism, instead taking greatly after their mother. With skin the colour of weak tea, brown hair, and light blue eyes, Gabriel often remarked to his younger sister that she could have been a mirror to their mother. She is taller than average height for a female elf at about 5'6" (1.67 m), and is slightly better filled out than a city elf. She wears the vallaslin of Falon'Din in green ink to pair with her brother's vallaslin of Dirthamen. Personality In my games, Cullen always seems to have a thing for grumpy lady elves with soft sides. I wonder why that is. Loves her family, but resents that she hasn't had a personal life in years. Grumps to everyone else. More than a bit standoffish to strangers. Blunt, brutally honest, but deeply cares for the ones she loves. Almost no sense of humour. Socially awkward as fuck. 'Talents and Skills' * Archery * Assassin Training * First Aid * Hunting and Tracking Biography History * Born to city elves from Kirkwall * Father died before she was born * Mother died in childbirth * Raised by a combination of her brother, Keeper Deshanna, and the entirety of Clan Lavellan * Apprenticed as hunter at age 10 * At 14, became an auntie, her most important job (in her opinion) * Received vallaslin at 16, unusually early, for her great prowess at hunting - insisted on Falon'din's vallaslin, to pair with Gabriel's vallaslin of Dirthamen * Basically stepped up to become her nieces' substitute mother after her sister-in-law left the family * Volunteered to go to the Conclave so her brother could stay with his daughters In-game * Denied being the Herald of Andraste * Conscripted the mages (she regretted this immediately afterwards) * Inquisition declared for Order * Loghain sacrificed himself in the Fade, allowing her and Garrick Hawke to escape the Fade * Allied with the Wardens * Empress Celene died, Briala rules Orlais through Gaspard * Drank from the Well of Sorrows herself * Saved the Dreadnought, gaining an alliance with the Qunari at the cost of the Chargers' lives * Clan Lavellan saved in Wycome * Disbanded the Inquisition * Bull betrayed the Inquisition * Vowed to stop Solas at all costs Post-game Married Cullen - not at the Winter Palace, but a little while later, with their families in attendance. Split their free time between Wycome and Ferelden between their two families. Had one son with him - Elias Gabriel Rutherford. Still tracking down Solas. She is one very angry one-armed elven woman where he's concerned. Relationships Family Gabriel Dumb big bro. Loves him, and genuinely appreciates everything he's done for her, but resents him just a bit for the fact she hasn't had a personal life for the past three years. Good cop to her bad cop. Nieces Adorable little twerps that own her heart. Clan Lavellan Her people. Deshanna Substitute mom. Companions Cassandra Grudging respect, quasi-friendship. Solas Attempted to make him her Gabriel substitute. Did not go over well. Pedestal broke during All New, Faded For Her. Completely and utterly shattered during Trespasser. Determined to make scrambled eggs. Varric A bro. Blackwall Quasi-father figure > broken pedestal > somewhat recovered after she gave him to the Wardens Iron Bull Her biggest mistake. Sera There's only room for one elven archer in this town. Vivienne The weirdest friendship ever? Admittedly sees her as being very similar to Deshanna. Dorian The actual big brother substitute. Cole "I love you but could you please stop poking around in my mind" Advisors Cullen Reluctantly crushed on him for the longest while until they both sort of stumbled into making the first move on each other at the same time. The biggest fucking dorks. Got him back on lyrium (whoops) but promised to find a cure later. Ended up getting married, which is the last thing she ever expected to happen in her life. Josephine You're pretty cool for a rich shem I guess Leliana I'm sorry for making you even more ruthless girl Miscellaneous * Following Varric's trend of nicknaming female elves after flowers, his nickname for her is Thistle. * Eirene's parents had decided on her name months before she was born, and she was named after her paternal grandmother. It is pronounced exactly the same as Eirean, an elvhen name that means "snow bird." Her grandmother was a former Dalish elf from Clan Ghilain, and the spelling became corrupted after she moved to Halamshiral. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery AdorableBadDecisionMaker.png|The beginnings of an adorable bad decision maker. DragonAgeInquisition 2019-03-30 12-14-49-69.png|I fight for order, not faith. DragonAgeInquisition 2019-03-31 17-19-58-65.png|Mother of Mythal Gabe won't ever let me hear the end of this DragonAgeInquisition 2019-03-31 21-06-09-35.png|When you're cute but also badass DragonAgeInquisition 2019-03-30 17-08-28-86.png|Okay maybe elves aren't the only good ones DragonAgeInquisition 2019-03-30 11-38-51-96.png|Eirene Lavellan's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Nuclearmuffins Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Lavellan Category:Inquisitor Category:Cullen Romance